Fancy Meeting You Here
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Robustus Chimera Goa drives to the edge of the 'forest' and transforms, glancing over his shoulder, then walking through with quick, determined strides. Isolated, and he'd be at home if anyone tried to follow him here. He finds a suitably secluded tree and -- after a quick scan to check for anything above him -- sits against it to check over his injuries. No reason to go to Polyhex half-wrecked if he could avoid it. His hand first goes to the side of his neck and draws away -- "Ah." He wipes the black oil against his shin. So it wasn't a fuel line, just felt like it. He goes about checking over his chest and the blast at his side now, one antenna kept wary for activity. Robustus is out and about on a casual drive away from Polyhex. The everglades though has seen better days thanks to Trypticon. The signs of the beast's presence here so many cycles ago remain in place. He sighs softly, it was lovely once.. so long ago. Goa: s/tree/island/ s/'forest'/glade/ And omit the scan up. Ugh. Goa drives to the edge of the glade and transforms, glancing over his shoulder, then walking through with quick, determined strides. Isolated, and he'd be at home if anyone tried to follow him here. He finds a suitably secluded island and sits to check over his injuries. No reason to go to Polyhex half-wrecked if he could avoid it. His hand first goes to the side of his neck and draws away -- "Ah." He wipes the black oil against his shin. So it wasn't a fuel line, just felt like it. He goes about checking over his chest and the blast at his side now, one antenna kept wary for activity. Robustus is out and about on a casual drive away from Polyhex. The everglades though has seen better days thanks to Trypticon. The signs of the beast's presence here so many cycles ago remain in place. He sighs softly, it was lovely once.. so long ago. The near-flat landscape wasn't exactly the best place to hide, but Chimera wasn't concerned about that. She was instead busily trying to catch a meal. Her obvious lionesque form could easily be seen from the roads and off shooting paths as she hunched near the edge of swampy mercury, rear end stuck in the air with tail swaying as she waited for a fish to pass. Goa scrapes debris and taps dents from one of his heel manifolds, wondering how long he should wait before trying to get Torque to help him out with anything, when something wriggling catches the corner of his vision. He stares for a while, not able to quite find it with his optics still a bit fuzzed ... the distant hum of a truck engine hits his audials as well. He snorts and stands up, looking around for anything closer, or a place to move to. So much for isolated. Robustus slows down as he notices a small movement just ahead and to the right of him. Then comes to a full stop and transforms, silver optics gazing toward the lion like frame that is Chimera. He'd recognizes it immediately from her time in that form while in med bay under his care. He considers though if he should approach, she seems ready to pounce something and it may be best not to be the object of said pounce. Chimera's ears twitch and perk up, also noticing Robustus's engine, the femme standing straight on all fours with head held high to scan the area. A guttural growl began to start in her throat at the site of the hover truck, at least until it transformed into a familiar face. That medic? What was he doing out here... Chimera warily scanned both ground and sky, making sure no one else was there. And there would have if the small signal of Goa hadn't hit her. This better not have been a trap or something. "What are you doing here? Megatron send you to capture me again?" She hissed softly, pinpointing bright jade optics on Rob. Goa's antenna snaps back against his helmet. Chimera? /Chimera/? And was that Robustus? He squints... Primus, that was Robustus. He skitters in a beeline for the roadway. This was like a recipe for horrible injury. Unsure if Chimera has seen him yet, he stays low, in the marsh, and keys his short-range... Robustus holds up his hands in a placating gesture, "I have no intentions to do that Chimera." he assures in a gentle baritone, "It was by luck I even came upon you." he explains, cocking his head a little as he lowers his hands back to his sides. "I trust you are well?" he asks, always a medic first and foremost this mech. Then he jerks his attention from her a moment at that short range radio, he clicks his and replies, Chimera wasn't one to trust many people, but Robustus seemed the type not to lie. With a smirk she'd flick her tail, beginning to stalk towards him. "Aw, yah sure you didn't track me down 'cause yah missed me?" Her pace would soon turn into a full-on sprint, ready to tackle him. Though her manner seemed nonthreatening since claws were sheathed. Once she was close enough she'd transform to that oh-so lovely femme mode and pounce the mech, arms around his neck. "'Cause I certainly missed you." She chuckled softly, a smooth purr in her throat as she leans forward to lick up his neck and on his cheek. "Needed to thank you for lettin' me go. Oh, and tell Goa I can see him, will yah? No need for him to run." He freezes up, seeing Chimera charge like that. Robustus would have to handle this one himself ... which he seems to do just fine. Guess she isn't angry. Goa drags himself out of the mercury, up onto the side of the roadway, more hunched and crestfallen than usual. After some few strides closer to the two, he leans forward, stabilizing against a knee, and reaches behind himself to pick chaff from his 'cape'. Then he approaches proper, swiveling his head left and right. And up. Slag it, what was with it lately and being places he didn't want to be seen? "... trust you've had no trouble, Chimera." He leans forward on a knee again. A medic's eye would have no trouble catching the mech's dents and scratches as heavy, even for Goa -- the half-crushed chest, the neck and the side both leaking fluids. "You got a minute, Robber?" Robustus stands his ground, having no fear of the femme despite the damage she cause him when she escaped the Polyhex prison. A smile slowly growing upon his lips as he intones, "I don't track down my patients... usually." Which is the truth, only time he may do so is if the patient tries to avoid repairs - at this point he looks right at Goa. His attention averted thusly he is caught completely by surprise when Chimera transforms and jumps up like that, forcing his arms to come up and catch her. His optics take on two shades of silver, one brighter and the next dark enough to pass for pewter as she licks his neck like that. Slowly he turns his gaze to Chimera, nodding just slightly to her comment. "You are welcome, Chimera." he murmurs. Though his smile moves into a frown at the condition Goa is in. "Of course, Goa. Chimera.. if you wouldn't mind?" he asks, lowering his arms as a hint for her to kindly get off. Chimera turns her head to Goa as he approaches, noting the wear and tear on him. She'd let go of Robustus once he asked, moving over to kneel beside the green mech. "I've been better. Trying to hide from Decepticon scout parties. Though it seems you're worse off than me. What happened? Megatron's punishment?" Ears perk up as she tilts her head to the side curiously, silicon nose wriggling slightly as she gives him a few sniffs. Goa smells of dust, oil, burnt rubber, and gunpowder, none out of the ordinary. He glares at Chimera for a moment, then chuckles deeply. "Nah." He sits down against the 'bank' with a thunk. "Bit late, dontcha think? Autobots." While he mumbles, he tries to wipe the black from his hands more thoroughly. "I should be on those parties. Not that I'm complainin'. Guess if I'm not competent enough to keep you, not competent enough to hunt you." Goa shakes his head. Robustus kneels down next to Goa as well, tapping on his forearm to retrieve a few tools. He notes the 'bite mark' in his neck, then peers at Chimera a moment, "Looks like you got competition, my dear." he murmurs, then reaches around Goa to take off his pain receptors. Next thing he reaches for is the mech's chest armor, he feels around for the latches and disengages them, then slides the armor free to get a look at what was damaged internally. "Hmm only one Autobot with teeth." he states. Chimera snorts softly, sitting back cross-legged. "You stink like that Autobot I attacked when I was caught. Hm, I can only wonder who the winner was." She smirks wryly, obviously poking fun at him. Though she does look to the both of them, something on her mind as she taps her knees, "Is Megatron even that concerned with trying to catch me again? He doesn't seem like the type to quit, though the patrols seem less these cycles." "He ordered another search, but not seen any chatter." The soldier snorts softly, but derisively as he leans his head forward. "Pro'lly 'cause he put Starscream in charge." Goa grimaces anxiously for a moment, like his fuel tanks decided to flip. Bringing his face back up, he pauses like he's got something stuck in his voice box, then sighs. "Alright, you got me, it was Shark. And I won enough." Okay, so he had nothing to show. Nobody else needed to know that. When Robustus starts unlatching Goa's chest armor, it grabs his full attention, as he watches the other mech's hands with paranoid focus. There were still trace amounts of dim crystal in there, and he has little trust left about the whole issue... Robustus picks up the small welder and gets to work on the leak that Goa has in his side, which is coming from a punctured energon line. He clamps it off on either side of the line, he wipes the line clean, then using the welder on a low heat seals the area closed. After that he unclamps off the line and energon flows through without leaking out. He checks the part next to the line and shakes his head, "Going to have to go to Polyhex for this Goa." he taps the part in question, "Will have to replace it." He turns the welder to the armor to patch up the hole in it. To Chimera he says, "Megatron wants you, plain and simple. Ordered another team put together to do so." Chimera rolls her optics, but smirks all the same. "Flattering of Megatron, but I'm not into crotchety, old mechs like him." She can't help chuckling softly at her own humor, "He's gonna have to be a little more smart about my capture though. Those silly ener-cuffs can't hold me." Long legs are brought up to her chest, arms wrapped about them as chin rested on top. "Aw, you're gonna leave me so soon?" "What's wrong with it?" Goa keeps watching uneasily, quiet for a while. "Not safe, Chimera. Technically we're supposed to be capturing you," he glares at nothing in particular, "... but I'm fresh outta fight today. No good to be short a 'Con, right Robber?" Robustus hms softly to Chimera's words, "Actually those were mine." he notes softly, not quite meeting her gaze when he says this. He puts Goa's chest armor back on and puts the welder flame out. He examines the neck wounding and hmms, "Will have to use a different welder on those." remarks the medic. "And what sort of mech are you into hm?" he asks casually of Chimera. Then to Goa, "It's got a hole in it Goa. You could overheat as it's right through the cooling unit itself. And leave me out of capturing her, thank you. I have no need or desire to do so. Let Megatron catch her if he wants her so bad. Any proper mech would do so if he desired her attentions." "Heh, you hoping I'll say you?" Chimera coos softly at Robustus's question on her preferences, a coy smirk on her lips as she chuckles. "But who knows why Megatron wants me. Recruitment, a toy, a pet, anyone's guess." She shrugs her slender shoulders. "Or maybe even a beast in one of those game things you city folk put on every solar cycle, which is coming up, yeah?" Goa seems to relax immediately once Rob gets around to sealing his chest back up. He looks over at Chimera and smirks right back. "Hey, you didn't answer his question. And Primus Robber, you make it sound all serious-like," He knocks on the blasted flank plate a couple of times. Then he looks up at the truck oddly. "I don't have a /personal/ need or desire to either. But unless my optics deceive me, you're a Decepticon too." Robustus cocks his head to Chimera, "I'm probably too old for you as well, Chimera, truth be told." he remarks, putting his tools away once what repairs he can do on site are completed. He gets to his feet, looking down at Goa and offering the mech a hand to help him stand up. "I rather not think about what he could truly want from you Chimera. Mechs like that are hard to thoroughly understand. They keep away underlings with the use of fear." then he frowns a bit at Goa, "Not at spark I'm not Goa, don't forget that." Chimera doesn't comment back as she stands with them, tail swaying idly while fold back somewhat in a saddened manner. "Only time will tell. Let's hope I get captured, if that ever happens, after those games. Wouldn't want to fight off the whole army." She leans back slightly on her heels, hands crossed behind her back. "Shame you mechs can't stay. Can't say I don't enjoy the company. Maybe we'll run into each other again." Her smile is actually genuine this time, the femme looking slightly less wild and a little more like a real person. Goa looks almost ... skeptical, staring up at Robustus for a long few seconds before taking the hand and stumbling to his feet. But he's much less skeptical than curious. Maybe he /could/ trust Robustus. Could Robustus, on the other hand, trust him? He'd have plenty of time to chat it over in med bay, he figures ... albeit under many more eyes, which almost made him uncomfortable enough to go somewhere besides Polyhex. No, no, no, avoiding the fortress would be just as well as admitting guilt. He glances over at Chimera, sensing movement, just in time to see the atypical smile. "Don't," he blurts. "Uh, don't. Get snagged again." Slag it, she still had that whole mesmerification thing going on. Robustus tells Chimera, "I shall hope it won't happen for your sake Chimera. Neither Goa nor I can risk our lives again so you can escape." his tone is serious, "As for your question, the games are coming up soon enough." The medic standing firm as he helps Goa to his feet then releasing the mechs hand. "As Goa said, don't get caught again." Chimera nods, smirking now. "Don't worry, I'm a little more careful this time around. Hopefully next time we meet I won't be in a cell." She leans forward, one hand on each of their shoulders as she moves to give them each a kiss on the cheek. "You mechs stay outta trouble. ...And thanks again for letting me escape." She then stood back, giving them both a smile and a wink before shifting back into beast mode and daintily trotting off to find some food, her tail swishing high. Robustus inclines his head to Chimera, a little smile gracing his lips to the cheek kiss, then watching her head off. Eventually he turns to Goa and says, "You get a ride home Goa." with that he transforms to hover truck form. "Climb on board." Goa's optics flash nearly pink with the peck. Is he embarrassed or terrified? Or maybe both? He watches Chimera prowl off with a bit of a sad look, himself. "Just make it count," he mumbles after she's gone. It takes him another second or two after that to snap back to, suddenly shaking his head like he's trying to rattle the CPU. He simultaneously glares and smirks at Robustus. "Slag it, I can drive fine." His complaint doesn't seem to deter him from climbing on though. A free ride is a free ride. Robustus remarks as he hovers toward Polyhex, "Not with your coolant system off line you aren't Goa." the medic states. Goa checks his diagnostics. So it was. "Sneaky," he grumbles. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Chimera's Logs